Acceptance
by DaisyG80
Summary: I hate writing summaries. Set during 502, this story follows the show closely but show the fear and uncertainty between Carol and the others. Daryl has changed, but will he be able to help her through this?


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_A/N: So you will probably recognize that the dialogue between Carol and Rick is straight from the show. This story may deviate from the show later but for now it follows the show closely. This is basically what I think is going on inside our favorite couple's heads along with expanded scenes. The other characters will obviously be involved in this story but the two main points of view will be from Carol and Daryl's perspectives. I am really loving the way this season has started and the first two episodes have given all of us writer's lots of material to work with. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

**Acceptance**

Despite her nervousness, Carol forced herself to remain still, waiting to see what Rick would say. It was dark and she could hear the others working to organize a camp to spend the night. She had been watching everyone move around the fire, listening to them talk quietly among themselves. They were all tired and traumatized by what they had been through since the fall of the prison and being back together for the first time seemed to have a calming effect on most of them. Carol had stood apart from the group, quietly watching and waiting. Finally, Rick had come to her, asking to speak with her, just as she had known he would.

Surprisingly, she wasn't nervous about what Rick might say to her. It had been weeks since she had been around more than just Tyreese and the girls and she was starting to feel crowded. Carol hadn't realized how comfortable she had gotten with the quiet and the solitude until it was gone. And it was well and truly gone. Someone was always talking or making some type of noise and she couldn't get a moment to herself without Daryl constantly being under foot.

There had been a time when she would have appreciated his attention but right now it was just getting on her nerves. She knew it was irrational and was trying to mask her irritation. Also, she had been waiting all day for Rick to say something but the man seemed to have an infinite supply of patience. Now here they were and she was still waiting for him to speak but he kept looking from his boots to the group behind her. Carol thought about telling him to spit it out but she was determined to wait him out. Finally, he took a deep breath and open his mouth to speak.

"I owe you everything," he told her a low voice, making eye contact for the first time.

Carol shook her head. "You owe Tyreese. He was at the prison." She almost winced at the bitterness in her words. She understood why he made her leave the prison and she didn't blame him for it. They had both been doing what they thought was best for the group. But understanding it didn't mean she had to like it.

Rick's jaw tightened and he stared at her. "You got back there." She nodded and reached into her pack, pulling out his watch. She held it out to him but he just looked at it for a moment. When he looked up again there was anguish on his face.

"It was in one of their store rooms."

He nodded and turned his eyes back to the watch, taking it from her.

"I saw them kill him. That kid." Rick pulled the watch she had given him from his pocket and held it out to her, mimicking her previous movements. She stared at it for a long moment before meeting Rick's gaze again. She shook her head, refusing to take it back. It was the last reminder of her previous life and she had meant what she said when she told him she should have gotten rid of it years ago. Carol didn't want anything from her old life, especially anything to do with Ed.

He looked up at her again but she just stared back at him. After all, what was there to say? She wasn't sure what he wanted from her. He leaned toward her and tried again.

"I still don't know about what you did. But I know you knew some things I didn't." She felt the urge to laugh. He couldn't manage to say the words – she had killed two people – and he was trying to rationalize her actions instead of just accepting them. "I sent you away to this –"

"You said I could survive," Carol interrupted him, hoping to avoid that particular discussion, but she looked him in the eye. "You were right."

He nodded slightly but he was determined to have his say. To say she was surprised at his next words was an understatement.

Looking back at his feet, "I sent you away to this and now we're joining you. Will you have us?" And then Rick raised his eyes to hers again and she saw pure steel there. The moment became very surreal and she just nodded slightly.

"Thank you," his voice was low and gritty with exhaustion and she watched him walk back to his family with a bemused look on her face. He had asked if she would allow them to join her.

Carol smiled slightly and shook her head. She supposed that was one way to ask her to come back to the group without actually coming out and saying the words. It was also supposed to make her feel like a part of their family again, like she had a say in what would happen. So much had happened in the last several weeks that she didn't know if that was possible or even if she would remain with them despite giving her consent for them to "join" her. But she certainly wasn't going to talk to Rick about that right now. Or anyone else for that matter.

She turned to move away from the main camp where she had set her things next to a tree and bumped into Daryl. She stepped back quickly and huffed in exasperation. "If you're going to be under foot all the time, I'm going to get you a bell to wear around your neck."

Daryl ignored her and nodded his head at Rick. "What'd Rick have to say?"

Carol gazed at him thoughtfully. He sounded nervous and she was interested to see his reaction. "He asked if you all could join me."

The corner of his mouth twitched and he nodded, "Good."

"Good? I didn't say I agreed." Carol suppressed a smile as his eyes widened in alarm before he realized she was teasing him. Shaking his head, he threw an arm around her shoulders and started walking her back to where she had left her things.

Daryl certainly was full of surprises. He had touched her more today than he had since they'd met. She had volunteered for first watch and she wasn't surprised when he settled in next to her. They sat on either side of the tree, using exposed roots to sit on. She was a bit nervous at having left people alive at Terminus. She had agreed with Rick that they all needed to be eliminated. Now they would never be sure that the Termites wouldn't try to come after them. After all, the world was a much smaller place since most of the population had been wiped out in the turn, the chances of coming across survivors were pretty good.

Keeping all that in mind, Carol tried to keep her eyes trained on the woods around them but she kept having the sensation of being watched. She studiously kept her eyes averted from Daryl but she found herself looking at him out of the corner of her eye several times before giving in.

"I don't wanna talk about. I can't. I just need to forget it." Finally, she turned and look right at him. She didn't want to talk about the past anymore. It was done. She held her breath, waiting to see if he would push.

"A'right." Carol sighed in relief and looked away, though he continued to stare at her. She thought he might speak but he suddenly stood and moved away from the tree. She stood quickly, grabbing her rifle, but he held a hand out to her so she stopped moving, allowing him to listen for any other noises.

He stood there a moment before stepping back toward her. "It's nothin'."

The rest of their watch was uneventful and to Carol's relief Daryl didn't try to press her to talk about what had happened since she left the prison. Rick and Michonne came to relieve them and there was an awkward moment when neither of them knew where they would settle in to sleep for the rest of the night. After hesitating, probably waiting to see where Carol would go, Daryl gave in.

"Where do you wanna sleep?"

Carol looked around at the sleeping forms near the extinguished fire and then pointed toward to an area a little distance away from the others but still in the camp. Daryl nodded once and grabbed their packs before walking to the spot she had pointed out. He set their things down before dropping to the ground, settling on his back and looking up at her expectantly. Carol shook her head and lowered herself next to him. She grabbed her pack to use as a pillow and lay down.

From the corner of her eye she could see Daryl still watching her so she turned on her side, facing away from him, and tried to get comfortable. When she finally stopped fidgeting she felt him turn toward her. A moment later he slid closer to her until his body was curled around hers and she could feel the heat of his chest against her back. Carol froze in surprise and his arm snaked around her middle, holding her against him.

"For warmth," he murmured in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She lay there for a moment, stiff as a board, not sure how to react to the unexpected closeness. Daryl never initiated physical contact and here he was plastered against her. "Relax. Sleep." She felt his breath ruffle her hair and bit by bit she started to relax against him. The events of the day were catching up to her and exhaustion was taking over her body. She was just on the verge of sleep when she heard him whisper her name and felt his arm tighten around her and then she was asleep.

…

Daryl woke slowly, gradually becoming aware of his surroundings. He had taught himself this trick years ago to keep from making sudden movements upon waking. The first thing he became aware of was the cold, hard ground beneath him. The next was how warm he was despite the chill in the air. He cracked his eyes open and couldn't help but smile. Carol. They were still in the same position they had fallen asleep in. She felt so good in his arms, he just closed his eyes and savored the moment he knew would end all too soon.

She was still asleep, tucked against his chest. He listened to her even breathing and became aware of the others starting to move around. It was barely daybreak but they would need to move out soon. A few feet away from them he heard something thump to the ground and opened his eyes. Carl was trying to hold a squirming Judith while bending over to pick up the dropped bottle. The noise must have been enough to wake Carol because she was suddenly stiff in his arms. Otherwise, she hadn't moved at all.

"Mornin'," he spoke quietly into her ear and felt her relax slightly.

"Morning." Carol started to shift around, stretching the kinks out of her body. When she moved to sit up she realized his arm was still around her middle and she looked over her shoulder at him. "Ummm. Daryl?"

He smiled, lazily. "Yeah?"

Carol muffled a laugh and patted his arm. "Time to get moving."

Daryl groaned a little and rolled onto his back, releasing her. He watched her stand and stretch. She looked down at him and smiled a little they way she used to. He loved that smile. No one had ever looked at him the way she did.

"I am getting too old to sleep on the ground," she told him, rubbing at her lower back.

Daryl scoffed. "Yeah, right. I'm sure takin' on all of Terminus has nothin' to do with bein' sore."

She rolled her eyes at him and bent to pick up her gun and pack. "I'm gonna hit the ladies before we head out." He grunted and started to peel himself off the ground.

"Good idea. Right behind ya." Carol turned back to look at him, arching an eyebrow and Daryl flushed.

"Not literally. I'll be over there," he stammered and gestured to a stand of trees away from where she was headed. Carol just laughed and went to find a place to take care of business.

It didn't take long for everyone to pack up and start walking again. Daryl caught up with Rick and told him about the previous night. He had heard something out there and had felt like he was being watched. He wanted to scout around and maybe do a little hunting while he was at it. Rick agreed and Daryl looked back to find Carol. He dropped back to talk to her.

"Hey. I'm gonna go see if I can get us some squirrels or rabbits or somethin'." She nodded but didn't say anything. He couldn't help but feel a sadness that she didn't tell him to be careful like she used to. He wished she would talk to him. Tell him what happened so that maybe he could help her through it but she guarded it like a secret. Daryl didn't know how to make her believe that whatever happened didn't matter to him. All he wanted was to have her back. All of her.

Daryl nodded once and slipped away from the group, doubling back the way they had come to look for any signs of the presence he had felt the night before. He managed to get five squirrels but there was no sign of anyone else in the area. He made his way back to the group and coming around a group of trees and stopped short when they all aimed their weapons at him before realizing who he was.

He held up his hands, crossbow in one and squirrels in the other, and said "We surrender."

Weapons lowered and everyone resumed walking while Daryl fell into step with Rick and the spoke briefly about what Daryl had found – or rather didn't find. Rick slowed so he could make sure everyone was staying close. Daryl seemed to have developed a sixth sense – he could pinpoint Carol's position at almost any given time. She was moving a slightly faster pace than the others, moving her way to the front of the line. He could hear Bob and Sasha playing their "good from the bad" game and wondered if it bothered Carol.

Daryl slowed a little, knowing she would catch up to him quickly. We came up beside him he glanced over at her and nodded back to the laughing couple.

"You ever miss it?" he asked.

Carol looked back over her shoulder as Sasha kissed Bob and they parted laughing.

"Can't miss what you never had." Her matter-of-fact tone surprised him and he felt his heart constrict knowing she had never had the chance for a good relationship. Before the turn she had been stuck with Ed. And since the turn…well, he had never figured out how to admit what he felt for her even though he knew she cared for him too. But he had known as soon as he saw her after they escaped Terminus that he wouldn't allow his past and insecurities to keep him from her anymore. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

Daryl bumped her shoulder with his and smirked as she looked at him in surprise. "Maybe we should do somethin' 'bout that." He nearly laughed aloud when her mouth fell open in pure shock and he heard Carl snicker behind them.

Carol frowned at him but the boy just shrugged. "Just sayin'."

She rolled her eyes and kept moving forward, apparently deciding to ignore both of them and Daryl nodded at Carl before facing forward again.

TBC…


End file.
